Lucky for you I'm Not a Queen
by peacelight
Summary: Lauriver Prompt: Brand New Step-Sibling!AU, repost from Tumblr


Robert Queen's mysterious death had made headline 2 years ago. Laurel still remembered the investigation that was lead by her recently divorced father. Her dad found that there was no foul play, it was simply a boating accident gone wrong. However since the case was so high profile and there was so many wild theories the investigation had taken a year. A year in which apparently her dad hit it off with Moira Queen. It shocked Laurel, but apparently they would meet for coffee to discuss the case and from there they helped each other with their respective loss's.

Two years later she was and her sister were moving into the Queen mansion. Quentin had promised them an easy transition. But Laurel was still worried, Thea and Moira were great, but Oliver, he was another story. She had barely spent a minute with him. It was clear that he was attractive, but that was all she had gotten, he hadn't come for any of the family meetings, and he was too drunk at the wedding to be of much use to anyone.

The first few weeks of Laurel's new life had been going pretty well. The mansion was fun to explore, she had Thea had bonded over clothes. Moira was nice. She had Oliver barely shared any meaningful conversations but at least they exchanged greetings.

Laurel couldn't help but smile when Oliver was around, he was good at the sincere compliment. Even if it came off like he said things like that to everyone.

Later that night, Laurel was in her room, across from Oliver's studying with the door open when Oliver walked in.

"Why don't you ever go out?" Oliver asked. With a smile on his face.

Laurel looked up. "Why don't you ever stay in?"

"Because I like to have a good time. What's your excuse?" Oliver replied after a second.

"Who says I'm not having a good time?" Laurel questioned.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" Oliver asked.

"Do you think I always answer a question with another question?" Laurel played along.

"Touche, but no seriously, you study like every night, your in high-school? Why all the effort?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to her. "And calculus is so not fun."

"I have to agree with you there, I don't know, I just want to do well." Laurel said. After a moment of silence, Laurel added "I want a scholarship so that my Dad won't have to worry about tuition"

"Laurel your a Queen now, money's not an issue." Oliver said quickly.

"No I'm not Oliver, and either way I wouldn't want your mom to feel obligated." Laurel said, she was touched that Oliver thought of her as a Queen.

"You are technically a Queen, even if you don't think you are, and Queen's know how to have a good time." Oliver smiled. He seemed to not like to talk about serious things, Laurel thought.

How did anyone resist that smile Laurel thought. "Come on get dressed, or do you want to go to a party in pj's."

"What's wrong with pj's?" Laurel asked.

Oliver laughed, "nothing you look hot."

"Are step brothers supposed to think their step siblings are hot?" Laurel asked.

Oliver laughed, "well you said you weren't a Queen?"

Laurel laughed too."Touché."

Laurel changed quickly. The two of them headed out. Laurel had to admit Oliver knew how to show a girl a good time. Laurel had expected to be ditched the moment they got to the party, this wasn't her crowd, but Oliver stuck by her the entire time. She had so much fun.

Soon it was a weekly tradition One night Oliver would study with Laurel, and the next they would go to a party.

Laurel got to meet Tommy Meryln, Oliver's best friend one night. And boy did she hear a lot of stories. Tommy loved to talk.

Laurel excused herself to get some water, she didn't like to drink without staying hydrated. When she got back she saw that Tommy and Oliver were whispering in the corner, she thought why the hell not she could eve-drop.

"Dude, that's messed up" Tommy said.

Laurel was definitely interested

"Tell me about it, but I can't stop thinking about her." Oliver complained.

Oliver liked someone, someone inappropriate maybe? She could be in a relationship or something Laurel thought. She didn't want to think about the amount of dread that she went through at the thought of Oliver and another girl.

"But then again, she is hot." Tommy laughed. "Maybe I should take a shot, to help you out I mean."

Clearly Oliver didn't think it was funny.

"Do that and you die." Oliver said. "It's bad enough every time I see her talk to some of these clowns."

"I say sleep with someone else get her out of your system, after all you can't date your step sister, there has to be rules against that." Tommy said.

Laurel's heart stopped for a second. Oliver Queen, and Tommy Merlyn were talking about her.

Later when they returned to the mansion Laurel didn't know what to say. Should she bring it up? Or would that be to awkward? Did she feel the same way? Of course she did. How could she not?

"Umm… I had fun tonight." Laurel said. God that sounded stupid.

"I'm glad" Oliver said. She could tell that he was as buzzed as she was. They were in the nice sweet spot. Right when you had a bit more courage than you normally would. But not so much that you didn't know up was down.

Oliver was about to turn to go to his room when Laurel said "wait."

"Yah?" Oliver asked.

"I umm. I heard…well you know…" Laurel wanted to kick herself, she had to form a sentence. But she was nervous.

Oliver knew what she meant though, she could tell. He wasn't a very good liar.

"Ohhhh, shit, I mean fuck." Oliver said. "I'm not a creep I swear."

"I don't think you are, I think your great." Laurel said with a shy smile.

Oliver looked at her, and then said "Well then I hope you don't think I'm a creep if I kiss you?"

Laurel smiled a bit, and Oliver made his move. It was a gentler kiss than Laurel was expecting, drunken kisses are usually sloppy and fast, but Oliver was smooth and skillful.

When Oliver pulled away, he smiled. "I really do like you. You okay with this though, I mean with the whole family complication."

"Lucky for you, I'm not really a Queen." Laurel smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
